


Atrapados

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Friendship, Multi, SouMako - Freeform, unilateral love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Los reinos de Samezuka e Iwatobi han estado en constante conflicto durante siglos, pero la llegada de un enemigo en común hará que tengan que dejar sus diferencias de lado y unan sus fuerzas. En más de un sentido.Au sireno de Free!





	1. Arrecife

**Author's Note:**

> *Sireno: Se utilizará este término para referirse a estas criaturas mitológicas debido a que los tritones son propiamente hijos de Tritón y este no es el caso. Las características usadas acá son de sirenas y sirenas y no de tritones, por si acaso -no, no son lo mismo-.

Nadaba lo más rápido que podía, su fuerte y musculosa cola ayudada de su gran aleta flexible era una ventaja por sobre el resto de sus compañeros, pero aun así sentía que no era lo suficientemente rápido. Ellos se alejaban ayudados de alguna tecnología que no lograba comprender, también su anatomía era muy diferente a la suya a partir de la cintura hacia abajo; pero no podía desconcentrarse y dejarlos ir. No era la primera vez que esas extrañas criaturas se adentraban en su territorio y secuestraban a uno de los suyos.

Sousuke tenía que ser más rápido y feroz, atraparlos, rescatar a la pequeña sirena raptada y averiguar qué eran y qué querían. Aquellos ataques habían comenzado unos años atrás, pero eran tan ocasionales que se había creado un rumor en torno a ellos, algo como un cuento para contar a los niños antes de ir a dormir, pero los últimos meses la situación había empeorado y ya el reino no podía seguir creyendo que eran cuentos de terror para niños. Había algo fuera de su mundo que estaba cazándolos. Y él los detendría, aun si su vida fuera en ello.

Como comandante del ejército imperial, el mejor de todos los mares, tenía el deber de proteger a cada sirena y sireno* habitante del océano, dentro de la jurisdicción del reino. Con un chasquido de sus dedos podía movilizar a las tropas de forma inmediata y eficaz para cualquier emergencia; además de que era el guardaespaldas y mano derecha en asuntos militares del príncipe aspirante al trono. Había estado en una de sus rondas rutinarias de turno por los alrededores de una villa de coral bastante pacífica y alejada del centro utópico de su civilización cuando un gritó lo alertó.

Con el coral amarrado a su cinturón de armas pudo dar la alarma a los oficiales cerca del lugar, los cuales nadaban ahora detrás suyo, tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Tenía que darse prisa o de lo contrario no podría atrapar a la criatura que se propulsaba más fuerte que él en el agua. Solo había otro ser en el océano que era capaz de igualar su velocidad al nadar, pero pertenecía al reino vecino y también enemigo; y aunque su enemistad pudiera ser muy grande, sabía que ellos no eran los seres detrás de esto. Aun así, si ese ser cruzaba la frontera del reino, estaba perdido.

Solo faltaba un poco, estirando el brazo que sostenía el tridente que ejercía como arma sería capaz de atrapar al delincuente, solo faltaba un poco, un último esfuerzo y rescataría a la chica dentro de la red que estaba siendo arrastrada por las aguas. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que atraparlo antes de que llegara a la fosa oceánica, pues esa era la barrera natural entre ambos reinos, si llegaba ahí, no podría hacer nada, solo esperar a que lo capturaran del otro lado, lo cual sabía que sería imposible. Maldición, si él solo pudiera atravesar sin repercusiones…

La punta más alta de su tridente se enganchó en parte de red. Jaló hacia atrás, le quedaba poco tiempo y ya casi no le importaba atrapar al perpetrador del secuestro, quería recuperar a la chica y llevarla a un lugar seguro, debía cumplir con su trabajo. Rasgó la red y detuvo su carrera, deteniendo también a la otra criatura que asemejaba su porte y tamaño, pero le superaba en velocidad; ahora vería si también le superaba en fuerza. Tiró con poder hasta que escuchó como se volvía a rajar la red que mantenía capturada a la sirena que parecía estar inconsciente. Se generó un tira y afloja entre él y el otro, que no duraría mucho tiempo, pues el resto de los oficiales venían nadando a toda velocidad detrás suyo.

Cuando sus refuerzos se encontraban a la vista y estaban preparados para socorrerlo y ayudarle a atrapar a la criatura, esta seguramente atemorizada, presionó un botón en sus extraños ropajes y ondas de ultrasonido comenzaron a esparcirse por el agua. Sousuke no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los oídos y cerrar los ojos, la intensidad del ultrasonido era suficiente para que él se distrajera momentáneamente de su labor y tratara de cuidar su propia vida.

Cuando el moreno logró abrir uno de sus ojos y volver a centrar su atención en el objetivo que tenía, vio como este saltaba sobre la fosa oceánica que separaba ambos reinos y se adentraba en el vecino, para apretar otra serie de comandos en el traje que llevaba y esperaba mirando hacia la superficie. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que Sousuke decidió que era preferible correr el riesgo y se lanzó nadando hacia la fosa. Él era uno de los pocos sirenos en el mar que podía cruzar aquel abismo acuático sin dejarse llevar por la succión que esta provocaba, debido a su gran tamaño y poderosa cola; lo cual no quería decir que fuera inmune a esa fuerza.

Desafiando las órdenes directas de su Rey de nunca cruzar más allá, los gritos de sus compañeros y también su propia consciencia que le advertía que anda bueno saldría de ahí, cruzó. La criatura centró su atención en él, pero no retrocedió, sino que se echó la red con la sirena en el interior sobre el hombro y levantó un brazo. Sousuke gritó cuando levantó su tridente para asestarle un golpe que esperaba que fuera fatal, cuando escuchó gritos con tonos de voces desconocidas. Habían aparecido guardias del otro reino.

Y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente distracción, algo cayó desde la superficie, permitiéndole al ser sujetarse de la cuerda y ser jalado hacia arriba, dejando al comandante del ejército con el tridente elevado y siendo rodeado por los demás guardias apenas armados de ese lado del mar. Una sarta de improperios fue lo único que pudo decir antes de verse obligado a soltar su tridente y levantar las manos. Se vendría un castigo grande por ello.

Uno de los escuálidos guardias se le acercó y comenzó el sermón propio del porqué sería detenido, que su conducta imprudente se castigaría con la muerte y una serie de cosas más que le entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro. Sousuke sabía que por ser el comandante del otro reino no podrían hacerle mucho, y aunque no lo fuera, dudaba que los otros sirenos que vivían en ese lugar fueran a hacerlo, no tenían esa reputación. No, la de ellos era peor, tenía más miedo a la tortura y a los juegos mentales que pudieran realizarle, incluso a ser pececillo de indias para alguno de sus turbios experimentos mágicos.

Cuando el sireno guardián frente a él se acercó para colocarle unas esposas y así inmovilizar sus manos, Sousuke solo gruñó. Aceptaba que fuera detenido y presentado frente a las autoridades pertinentes para exponer el porqué estaba ahí en ese terreno y además armado, pero no se sometería a la humillación de nadar maniatado como un delincuente cualquiera. El sireno a cargo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, aceptando que Sousuke nadara de forma libre hasta el palacio real, aunque debían confiscarle las armas. Algo lógico pensó el moreno, así que permitió ser despojados de estas.

Nadaron por un sendero adornado de coral y piedras nacaradas que reflejaban algunos escasos rayos de luz que lograban filtrarse desde la superficie, causando un sendere completamente hermoso. Sousuke estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias hubiera admirado y disfrutado nadar por ahí. El camino era secundario, lo cual no llamaría mucho la atención del resto de los ciudadanos de la zona, pero su apariencia, altanera, orgullosa y la armadura que llevaba era un claro contraste entre los habitantes del lugar.

Cuando por fin entraron al palacio, fue conducido al salón de las audiencias reales, él conocía el lugar; ya que no era muy diferente de la estructura interna del propio palacio en el que vivía y trabajaba, solo cambiaban detalles y grandes cuadros, además de la diferencia en la seguridad. Cuando entró al salón azul, como era llamado por la obviedad del color en su decoración, se le obligó a agachar la cabeza e hincar la cola en el suelo por respeto a la majestad frente sí.

—Su Majestad, Serizawa Nao, Rey de Iwatobi. —Una voz anunció al rey y luego al sucesor de la corona. —Príncipe Tachibana Makoto, sucesor de la corona.

Debía ser por su habilidad con los poderes mágicos, pensó Sousuke sin aun levantar la vista.

—Puedes alzar tu rostro y presentarte, militar de Samezuka.

Sousuke inhaló y cerró los ojos mientras elevaba la cabeza y pronunciaba su nombre.

—Yamazaki Sousuke, comandante y General del Ejército Imperial de Samezuka y guardaespaldas personal del Príncipe aspirante y sucesor de la corona, Matsuoka Rin.

El moreno abrió los ojos cuando hubo terminado de nombrar sus títulos y se paralizó.

El corazón dejó de latir por un momento para luego retomar su trabajo, pero al doble de rápido, estaba seguro de que todos en el salón azul podían escuchar su latir desenfrenado, aunque también estaba seguro de que el tiempo se había detenido, permitiéndole enfocar toda su atención ante el ser que tenía delante de él. Hermosos ojos del más puro color esmeralda o jade que brillaban con real entusiasmo y curiosidad y no se despegaban de él, realizando el mismo escrutinio que Sousuke estaba haciendo.

Su mirada se detuvo en una cabellera no demasiado larga, pero que flotaba ondulante ante cada cambio en la corriente del agua, con un color castaño parecido al trigo tostado o a la almendra madura, parecía sedoso y suave al tacto; las hebras castañas combinaban, jugaban y se enredaban con hilos de seda provenientes de una tiara con forma de estrella que posaba en la coronilla más como adorno que como símbolo representativo de su poder.

Su cara tenía un semblante gentil y bondadoso, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas levemente dándole un aire inocente que combinaba a la perfección con el ángulo de la sonrisa que parecía dedicarle a él. Su rostro podría tener esa apariencia, pero contrastaba enormemente con su mandíbula cuadrada y el torso bien esculpido que mostraban los músculos propios de alguien que ejercita a diario. La espalda era ancha y estaba cubierta con una especie de ropaje creado a partir de algas sujetadas por un broche en el costado del pecho; cadenas de perlas lo rodeaban desde el broche hasta el final de su cola, remarcando sus músculos en las partes que lo tocaban.

Un suave y ondulante movimiento del final de la cola de ese joven le llamó la atención. Las escamas brillaban incluso más que las perlas y joyas que lo adornaban, y Sousuke creyó que estas estaban de más, o que al menos no servían para su propósito de halagar al muchacho y hacerlo brillar, pues él por sí mismo lo hacía y lograba opacar la joyería. El color de su cola era indefinible, como si todas las tonalidades del verde se hubieran juntado y discutido por cual debía primar y sin haber llegado a un consenso se hubieran instalado allí, creando una armonía hipnotizante a la vista.

Por el lugar en el que estaba sentado, era el Príncipe Makoto. Y Sousuke se enamoró a primera vista de él.

Makoto por otra parte estaba encantado por el fiero guerrero postrado delante de ellos. Se notaba que era un soldado experimentado del ejército de Samezuka y no dudaba de ninguno de los puestos que este había dicho que tenía, pues cada músculo en tensión reflejaba las horas de duro y arduo entrenamiento que tenía que someterse día a día. Sabía que el reino vecino era beligerante, unos bárbaros sádicos que preferían matar antes que hablar, pero nada de eso le importó cuando unos ojos profundos y audaces se fijaron en él. No había que ser un genio para darse que se lo estaba devorando con la vista y algo muy dentro del castaño salió a la superficie.

Se imaginó a sí mismo recorriendo con la yema de los dedos aquellos duros y trabajados abdominales, tratando de descifrar la separación entre la piel y las escamas de la cola que se veía mucho más grande y potente que el resto. También tuvo una breve fantasía con verlo sonreír, tenía el presentimiento de que su sonrisa sería la más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida y que probablemente se haría adicta a ella.

La voz del Rey a su lado lo sacó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba y volvió a la realidad, observando al sireno capturado que también había vuelto la vista hacia Nao.

—Comandante Yamazaki, ¿puede decirme porque mis guardias lo encontraron dentro de nuestro territorio, armado además?

El moreno frunció el ceño, recordando el porqué de todo aquello y forzando sus pensamientos sobre el Príncipe a un rincón de su mente.

—Una joven sirena fue capturada por una extraña criatura que era incluso más veloz que yo. La secuestró con una red que logré romper con mi tridente —uno de los soldados que lo escoltaban y resguardaba su arma dio un paso al frente, presentando como prueba parte de la red enredada en uno de los dientes afilados del arma—, estaba a punto de atraparlo luego de una persecución cuando él entró en este territorio. Me aventuré solo —reconoció—, no tenía órdenes de hacerlo, muy por el contrario, me aventuré en sus fronteras conociendo el peligro y el castigo que recibiría por desobedecer órdenes directas y poner en peligro a mi reino; pero tenía que recuperar a la sirena y detener al culpable.

El Rey asintió y Makoto se inclinó hacia delante, escuchándolo atentamente, así que prosiguió.

—La criatura se parecía a nosotros, pero tenía otras características anatómicas, además que era inusualmente veloz y contaba con artefactos raros. De ese modo logró escapar. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de él y pensé que había logrado mi cometido fue cuando una cuerda descendió desde la superficie —un sonido de asombro se escuchó por todo el salón azul—, y sus hombres llegaron para atraparme.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras que Nao entrecerraba los ojos y juntaba sus manos en gesto pensante. Makoto había crecido escuchado esas historias al igual que todos los niños del reino, historias y rumores que al parecer, al igual que en Samezuka, se estaban volviendo reales. Ellos también contaban con más y más casos de desapariciones misteriosas y solo una vez habían visto a uno de esos extraños seres, él no lo había hecho, pero creía emocionante y a la vez preocupante que todo eso pasara.

—Humanos —rompió el silencio Serizawa—. Eso es lo que son.

—Majestad, me disculpará, pero esos son cuentos de niños y de terror. Los humanos no existen —se aventuró a decir Sousuke.

—Comandante, usted se enfrentó con uno en persona, y deje que me atreva a decir que tuvo bastante suerte en salir con vida de eso, pues como bien dijo antes, ellos cuentan con artefactos y trucos que nosotros ni siquiera nos podemos imaginar.

—No es suerte, se llama habilidad —le corrigió algo irritado Sousuke por la falta de mérito otorgada.

—Tiene razón, mis disculpas —todos los presentes en la sala se sorprendieron por el hecho de que fuera el Rey quien pidiera disculpas tras haber reconocido su error y no haber decretado ya una sentencia sobre el intruso—. Ahora, debo decir que entiendo su preocupación por la sirena secuestrada, en nuestro reino de Iwatobi hemos tenido problemas similares; así que créame que comparto la preocupación. —Sousuke asintió, comprendiendo que el problema era mucho más grande de lo que al parecer creía en un principio. —Lamentablemente, nosotros no contamos con el ejército imperial con el que cuenta el reino de Samezuka ni con guerreros tan habilidosos como Yamazaki, por lo que no podemos defender a nuestra población más que con los hechizos que ya tenemos alrededor de nuestras fronteras.

El moreno ariscó un poco la nariz, conocía sobre los supuestos hechizos de protección que resguardaban ese reino, pero no pensó que el Rey lo reconociera tan libremente frente a él.

—También parece ser que ese humano, como usted lo llama, conoce sobre el estado actual de los reinos —habló Sousuke—, pues luego de cruzar la fosa se detuvo y me pareció por un segundo que pensó que no cruzaría para atraparlo.

El rosto de Nao se volvió más pálido de lo que ya era y se llevó una mano a la boca, cambiando completamente su actitud sobre el tema.

—Al parecer el problema es mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos —reconoció por fin—. Como le he dicho, hemos pasado por desapariciones similares que han ido aumentando el último tiempo, nuestras barreras que nos protegen de cualquier tipo de peligro natural y externo, se han visto inútiles en mantener a estas criaturas humanas fuera de nuestros dominios. No teníamos idea de que su reino también estaba siendo afectado de igual forma. —Un suspiró cortó su discurso. —Si soy sincero, debo aceptar que no está en nuestras capacidades actuales el poder detener esto.

Sousuke entrecerró los ojos ante aquello, no esperaba encontrarse con una declaración de ese tipo, suponía que algo tenía entre manos ese Rey con la mirada caída, que si se fijaba bien era un rasgo que también se podía apreciar en Makoto. Se abofeteó mentalmente, esta era su oportunidad de obtener información importante sobre el reino de Iwatobi, como comandante en jefe no debía perder la oportunidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer Su Majestad al respecto?

—Bueno, creo que tu impertinente intento de captura dentro de nuestro territorio ha sido un factor decisivo para algo que venía pensando desde hace un tiempo atrás. Es hora de que el reino de Samezuka y el de Iwatobi se sienten a hablar sobre el tema y lleguen a una tregua para cooperar en conjunto.

 


	2. Tiburón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Como la historia se desarrolla bajo el agua, esta misma será tratada de forma transparente e inocua, con excepción de que se describa precisamente lo contrario. Tampoco habrá declaraciones de como respiran ni cosas así... usen la imaginación (?

El Príncipe Rin movía la aleta de su cola de forma nerviosa. Hace unos minutos habían llegado algunos de sus oficiales para darle la información de que Sousuke había sido capturado por el reino de Iwatobi luego de entrar armado en su territorio mientras perseguía a quien había secuestrado una sirena.

—Ese idiota de Sousuke —Rin apretaba sus dientes, furioso, debía controlarse en crear una estrategia para que su comandante regresara a las filas, pero no podía llevar a cabo una invasión, su mano derecha militar se lo había buscado y si quería que su reino no entrara en conflicto con el de Iwatobi, debía prácticamente aceptar el castigo que le impusieran. A lo mejor podrían llegar a un acuerdo si es que él enviaba a uno de sus emisarios…

—¡Rin! —El Rey Seijuro apareció en la estancia seguido de sus escoltas, su gesto estaba fruncido y por un segundo la espina dorsal de Rin se estremeció, eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía ver a su soberano tan serio y con tal expresión, y no acreditaba nada bueno. —¿Es cierto lo de Yamazaki-kun?

—Si, es cierto Rey Mikoshiba. Me acaban de informar sobre el tema y ya estoy pensando en qué hacer al respecto. Creo que lo mejor es enviar un grupo con algún emisario, no podemos exigir que lo liberen sin más, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que lo maten. Este maldito Sousuke, podría provocar una guerra entre ambos reinos.

—Es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que tenía un motivo para hacer lo que hizo. —Seijuro levantó una mano para que el secretario del reino se acercara. —Escribe una carta para Serizawa, dile que Yamazaki-kun es un miembro importante y que estamos dispuestos a reunirnos con ellos para llegar a un acuerdo para su liberación —suspiró—, dile que son bienvenidos a Samezuka o si lo disponen de mejor manera… el Príncipe Rin con una delegación puede ir a Iwatobi.

—Mikoshiba… —El rey se le quedó mirando y Rin tuvo que retener su réplica, no estaba en posición de negarse y si estaba en sus manos recuperar a su general, haría lo que fuera necesario.

—Bien, ahora supongo que tendremos que esperar la respuesta por su parte, no ha pasado tanto tiempo y su mensajero sigue en nuestras tierras. Es tarde y no queda nada más que hacer por hoy, cualquier noticia que recibamos, será mañana por al despertar.

.

.

.

Sousuke nadaba de un lado a otro en la estancia que habían dispuesto para él, en un principio creyó que el calabozo o una celda común sería el lugar en donde lo encerrarían, pero por respeto a su estatus en el reino vecino que ostentaba dispusieron un cuarto especial para él; y aunque estaba custodiado por un par de guardias -que estaba seguro de poder derribar de así quererlo-, y por una barrera mágica que rodeaba el lugar y lo mantenía cautivo. La estancia contaba con una cama bastante grande que ocupaba gran parte en la habitación, un escritorio con algunas herramientas para pasar el rato como papeles, lápices y algunos libros que hojeó rápidamente, mas no le llamaron la atención. También había un par de sillones estilo greco-romano que aseguraban un buen descansar y reposo en su cola, sin duda se veían lujosos.

Un golpe en la puerta lo puso en alerta y supuso que sería algún sirviente que le traía la comida, por lo que gritó que pasaran, aunque siempre en estado de alerta. La puerta se abrió y dio paso al príncipe Makoto, causando un estremecimiento en Sousuke y congelándolo en su posición. Guardias entraron detrás del castaño y uno lo amenazó para que se pusiera de rodillas frente al joven, mas Makoto solo levantó una mano para que el guardia callara y ordeno que se retiraran para quedar los dos solos.

—Su Alteza, disculpe mi descortesía —Sousuke se mordió la lengua para no sonar irónico y realizó una breve reverencia—. No esperaba recibir una visita como la de usted.

—No se preocupe por protocolos, ¿ha encontrado su estancia bien? No podíamos someterlo a un encierro en un lugar que no estuviera dentro de su nivel, aun así, con todo el apuro no pudimos colocarlo en una habitación más apropiada, me disculpo comandante Yamazaki-sama.

—¿Y ahora quién se está preocupando por los protocolos? —Sousuke se recostó contra el dosel de la cama y observó con los brazos cruzado al príncipe delante suyo, de cerca le parecía mucho más hermoso y delicado de lo que aparentaba sentado en el trono. El rostro de Makoto mostró sorpresa por el tono que utilizó el moreno, este chisteando se apresuró a explicarse. —Lo siento Su Alteza, no estoy acostumbrado a mostrar respeto hacia la autoridad solo porque sí. Creo que es algo que debe ganarse con acciones y no solo títulos.

—¿Es eso así? —Makoto sonrió como si lo entendiera y se acercó hasta uno de los sillones y dudó en si sentarse o no, decidido volteó para verlo. —Está herido, ¿no es cierto?

A Sousuke lo desconcertó ese cambio en la actitud y de tema en la conversación.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso en todo este tema.

—Pues dice que el respeto es algo que debe ganarse, déjeme hacer el intento al menos.

Makoto nadó hacia él con una sonrisa cálida y radiante en su rostro, las manos extendidas y aleteos lentos, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal peligroso y herido, lo que seguramente era así. Estando frente a él, no pudo no quedarse embobado y su sonrisa se ensanchó más en el momento en que se encontró con la mirada turquesa que lo observaba expectante y dudoso. El castaño sintió la fuerza y energía que procedía de él a pesar de que estaba en una pose de relajo, era tan inquietante y que sentía que le arrebataba el aliento.

Sin dejar de encontrar sus ojos levantó las manos hasta la altura de su cabeza, teniéndolo frente a él se percató de que sus alturas eran similares, quizás el moreno era un par de centímetros más alto, pero nada más. Tachibana se obligó a concentrarse en la labor que estaba a punto de realizar y tragó saliva. Las palmas de sus manos cerca de las orejas de Sousuke era suficiente para lograr su cometido. Cerró los ojos sin preocuparse de su propio bienestar -no le preocupaba quedar a solas y desprotegido con el comandante del reino enemigo-, comenzó a cantar.

No solía usar hechizos como esos, guardaba su voz melódica para ocasiones especiales, ceremonias y protocolos, pero en ese momento no solo sentía la obligación de sanar a su encarcelado, sino que también quería hacerlo. Tal vez para obtener algo de reconocimiento por su parte. Recitó un viejo y común conjuro que la gran mayoría en su pueblo utilizaban, pero era eficaz y rápido. Por lo que había leído en el informe que le presentaron los guardias, Sousuke había sido herido por las ondas que la extraña criatura había creado, sumado al agotamiento propio del cuerpo y su cola por la espectacular carrera que había realizado, sumado a la tensión vivida… necesitaba recibir alguna especie de tratamiento.

El príncipe también se percató al pasar su mirada por el torso y los brazos de Sousuke en una antigua cicatriz en su hombro, se veía como algo que debió doler mucho en su momento y que además acarrearía consecuencias horribles si no era tratada de forma pronta y apropiada con conjuros y ungüentos especiales. Dudó por un segundo en si le proponía tratarla también, pero creyó que con lo elemental en un principio debería bastar.

Terminó de cantar y abrió lentamente los ojos, la visión frente suyo le calentó el corazón:

Sousuke se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con un semblante de completa tranquilidad, era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado y dudaba de que tuviese otra oportunidad de poder contemplarlo de esa forma. Con ello confirmaba su teoría de que las sonrisas del moreno debían ser las más hermosas de todo el mundo entero, y una voz muy dentro suyo le pidió que hiciera todo lo que estaba a su alcance y más para poder verla. Su curiosidad le ganó y posó las yemas de sus dedos en la tersa piel del rostro del comandante, por el contrario de lo que imaginó, este no abrió los ojos, sino que su expresión alcanzó otro grado de placer, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando de la suave caricia.

Las palabras estaban atragantadas en la garganta de Yamazaki, sentía que debía abrir los ojos y decir algo, pero la sensación que lo llenó en el momento en que escuchó la dulce voz del príncipe cantarle le embriagó, otorgándole descanso y tranquilidad como nunca había sentido, la tensión en su espalda había desaparecido, sentía sus músculos descansados y ya para nada tensos, incluso el dolor dentro de sus oídos había desaparecido y el pitido en ellos igual. Ahora que sentía un suave toque en su piel solo deseaba más de ello, que se deslizara por todo su cuerpo y le proporcionara tranquilidad y seguridad. Era como un bálsamo para su alma.

Un golpe en la puerta los sacó a ambos de la ensoñación en la que se encontraban e hizo que pegaran un breve salto. Sousuke se regañó mentalmente por haber bajado tanto la guardia y no percatarse de que había una persona al otro lado de la puerta en la que se encontraba. Además del hecho de que se hallaba encerrado junto con un desconocido que fácilmente podría haberlo asesinado en ese momento, o algo peor: hechizado.

Aunque, ¿a quién engañaría? Ya había caído hechizado por ese ser de la realeza en cuando puso los ojos en él. No había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco había un posible camino por delante.

—¿Sí? —Makoto habló mientras daba un paso al costado y volvía a su pose habitual que demostraba realeza a la vez que amabilidad. Para Sousuke no pasó desapercibido el tono dudoso en su voz y un leve e imperceptible rumor en la parte de su nuca que quedaba a plena vista desde su posición.

—Su Alteza, lo he estado buscando.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió pasó un joven que parecía de delicada apariencia, no era fornido como el príncipe y tenía un tono pálido en todo su cuerpo, su pelo lanzaba reflejos azulados dentro de lo azabache de este y los ojos combinaban a la perfección con el azul cobalto y zafiro de su elegante y grácil cola. En su rostro Sousuke pudo apreciar aburrimiento y hasta señales de hastío.

—¿Pasó algo, Haru-chan?

—Le pido que deje de tratarme así, solo Haru está bien. Y sí, el Rey lo ha estado buscando, al parecer quiere consultar contigo unas últimas cosas antes de organizar el viaje hacia el reino de Samezuka. Nos ha llegado una enmienda de ellos, están dispuestos a entrar en negociaciones para la liberación del prisionero. —A medida que hablaba, Yamazaki se fue dando cuenta que el llamado Haru entraba en confianza, en un principio habló con cortesía hacia Makoto y ahora casi lo trataba como un igual o alguien por debajo.

—¿Su Majestad ha aceptado la reunión? —preguntó entusiasmado Makoto.

—No lo sé Makoto, solo ve a hablar con él si quieres saberlo, ¿quieres?

Si, definitivamente a ese chico que le recordaba a una caballa hablante se le iba agotando la educación y respeto a medida que hablaba.

—Está bien Haru, iré en un segundo. Puedes esperarme fuera de la puerta. Gracias.

Tachibana cortésmente le dijo que se fuera y que lo dejara a solas con el prisionero, el otro muchacho que debía tener la misma edad que el príncipe -supuso Sousuke- asintió y se retiró, volviendo a dejarlos a solas.

—Ese ha sido mi consejero y mano derecha, Nanase Haruka. Es todo un prodigio en cuanto a magia se refiere. —La sonrisa de Makoto se entristeció por unos segundos, pero luego recobró la normalidad. —No se preocupe, iré a ver qué es lo que Su Majestad desea y me aseguraré de que su libertad sea una prioridad, al igual que crear buenas relaciones con su reino. Esta enemistad lleva demasiado tiempo y ahora si la teoría de los humanos es real, es cuando debemos formar alianzas y cooperar juntos.

Yamazaki iba a bufar de lo idealista que sonaba todo eso, pero la tensión repentina y el tono de seriedad del castaño le hicieron ver que hablaba en serio. Decidió creer en él.

—Ahora me retiro, en unos momentos deben traer algo para que coma, luego de eso procure descansar, por favor. Puede que mañana sea un largo día. Me retiro.

—Hasta entonces, Su Alteza —en el tono de voz de Sousuke no había burla, sino que reconocimiento y en el corazón de Makoto se saltó un latido, sonriendo salió de la habitación y suspiró.

Se había enamorado.


End file.
